MezzaVampira
by lalla124
Summary: Edward se ne è andato, ma Bella riesce a trovare un sostegno in Jacob. Ma cosa succederebbe se arrivasse a Forks una famiglia fuori dal normale? Gli ultimi tre libri della saga sotto il punto di vista di un personaggio un pò particolare.


Bene! Questo è il primo capitolo. La storia più o meno comincia un po' prima dell'uscita al cinema di Bella e Jacob. Bhè, che dire ancora? Spero vi piaccia!

MezzaVampira

1) Primo Capitolo

Attorno a me tutto brillava e la luce del sole riusciva ad illuminare ogni cosa. Sentivo la fredda acqua salata rinfrescarmi dalla calura del sole che batteva forte. Mi lasciavo cullare dal dolce movimento delle onde. Chiudevo gli occhi e non pensavo più a nulla.

Gli riaprii di scatto e fu tremendamente fastidioso ed irritante. Mi guardai intorno ancora scombussolata. La vista era leggermente appannata e percepivo con chiarezza un dolce tremolio sotto di me.

"Dormito bene?" mi chiese una voce familiare, quella di mia madre.

"Sì, fino a un attimo fa"

Mi strofinai gli occhi con entrambe le mani e mi tirai indietro i capelli scompigliati e ricci. Guardai attraverso il finestrino dell'auto in corsa e mi fu impossibile trattenere una smorfia. Il cielo era plumbeo e grigio, pioveva e davanti a me sfrecciavano velocemente abeti, pini, betulle, vegetazione da un tipico clima piovoso. In quel momento, un dannatissimo ed indesiderato clima piovoso. L'esatto opposto di quello che stavo sognando: momenti di vecchi ricordi estivi.

"Per quanto ho dormito?" domandai con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

"Quasi tre ore" rispose mio padre al volante.

Mi sistemai meglio sul mio sedile con un sonoro sbadiglio. Dormigliona ero nata, dormigliona sarei morta. Cominciai a guardare fuori dal finestrino, mentre sentivo il rumore regolare del potente motore dell'auto di mio padre, aspettando di svegliarmi del tutto. Feci appena in tempo a vedere il cartello di benvenuto della nuova cittadina dove ci eravamo trasferiti.

"Eccoci a Forks" comunicò mio padre. Non appena entrati in città dovette rallentare e sentii chiaramente le vibrazioni sotto di me attenuarsi. Cielo grigio, foreste, cielo grigio, foreste; Forks non era molto diversa dal luogo dove abitavamo prima, una zona campagnola vicino a Chicago. Cielo grigio e foreste anche là.

Più ci avvicinavamo al centro della cittadina, più le foreste lasciavano posto a semplici abitazioni e a qualche raro negozio. Poche erano le persone che vedevo lungo i marciapiedi e tutti senza eccezione si voltavano interessati al nostro passaggio. Ah, capito; già sapevo che Forks era la cittadina più piovosa degli Stati Uniti con la bellezza di circa tremila abitanti, ma solo ora mi ero accorta che era anche la tipica cittadina dove tutti sapevano tutto di tutti e dove i nuovi arrivati erano l'attrazione della giornata, che vecchiette bisbetiche non si facevano scappare l'opportunità di prendere come succoso nuovo materiale di pettegolezzi. Va bene, forse stavo esagerando; magari le vecchiette bisbetiche non c'erano, ma era evidente che qui le voci del nostro arrivo sarebbero corse molto velocemente. Girando la testa verso il finestrino opposto, infatti, vidi una donna di mezz'età chiacchierare interessata con un'altra di poco più giovane, mentre indicava la nostra autovettura. Ripensandoci bene, sull'assenza di vecchiette bisbetiche non ci avrei messo mano sul fuoco. Anche se una Lamborghini in una città così piccola dava non poco nell'occhio. Mannaggia ai miei genitori e alle loro auto veloci.

In breve arrivammo in pieno centro, dove spuntavano gli edifici della stazione di polizia, della scuola elementare e di tutte le principali strutture della città.

"Dalle fotografie non sembrava che le scuole elementari fossero così ben tenute" commentò con una punta di vivacità mia madre, che sarebbe stata la futura nuova insegnante della Forks Elementary School.

"Non si può dire lo stesso dell'ospedale" controbatté, a pochi metri dalla scuola, mio padre, il nuovo medico primario dell'ospedale, dove di recente era stato lasciato un posto vacante.

Passarono solo pochi minuti e ritornarono di nuovo gli alberi. Ecco Forks, un reale buco di paese, dovevo ammettere; altra cosa di cui mi resi conto solo allora. A Chicago era tutto diverso e tutto molto più grande e facile. Sapevo che la mia vita sociale non avrebbe ingranato particolarmente in una città con così pochi abitanti e con così poca scelta; ero una ragazza un po' particolare. La nostra casa si trovava fuori città, non molto lontano dal centro, in una zona folta e boscosa. Io non l'avevo vista, ma mia madre mi aveva detto che era "una vera delizia" ed era quello che più mi preoccupava. L'auto rallentò lentamente fino a fermarsi; eravamo già arrivati.

"Che meraviglia!" Mio padre entusiasta scese dall'auto, seguito da me e da mamma. Appena scesa dovetti coprirmi con il cappuccio del giubbotto per ripararmi della pioggia che stava aumentando. Potei finalmente ammirare la mia nuova casa in tutto il suo splendore. Tanto era lo stupore, la sorpresa, l'euforia che non mi potei trattenere…

"Eh?" esclamai, lasciandomi andare in un verso da papera.

Ma quel "_Eh?_" ci stava tutto. La casa, o cosa, cambiava di poco, era un'enorme e bianca villa, perché questo e nient'altro era, a due piani, escluso il pianoterra e la mansarda. Per non contare la cantina ed il garage che molto probabilmente si trovavano nel seminterrato. Non c'era nessun altro aggettivo se non "deliziosa" per descriverla. Dava l'impressione di essere ingombrante. Non combaciava esattamente con l'immagine che mi ero fatta.

"Che cosa diamine vuol dire _Eh?_" disse mio padre secco, appoggiando il gomito sopra il tettuccio dell'auto nera.

"Mi avevate detto che era abbastanza modesta. Questo" dissi puntando il dito contro l'abitazione "non è modesto!" Mia madre mi stava perforando con lo sguardo.

"Non sto dicendo che non va bene…"

"Infatti è perfetta per noi" mi interruppe mio padre "è in mezzo ai boschi, fuori dalla cittadina, in una zona tranquilla. Tua madre ha fatto una affarone."

"Ma non è troppo…troppo…troppo tutto solo per noi tre?"

"Sì, ma in una città così piccola è stato davvero un colpo di fortuna trovare una casa" si intromise mia madre tranquilla "Pertanto, non ha alcuna importanza il tuo parere; in ogni caso avremo abitato qua" continuò sarcastica con un sorriso. Si diresse poi verso l'ingresso, seguita da mio padre sorridente. Sbuffai, ma sorrisi anch'io, preparandomi psicologicamente per l'interno. La porta d'ingresso era in pesante mogano seguita da una grande veranda coperta da eriche ed erbe selvatiche. Ecco, questo mi piaceva. Mio padre invece si stava guardando intorno insoddisfatto.

"Sarà meglio togliere queste erbacce…" Cosa?

"Perché?" dissi seriamente dispiaciuta. Mio padre mi guardò sorpreso, mentre mia madre estraeva velocemente da quella cosa indecente chiamata borsa le chiavi.

"Mi piace" mi limitai io. Mio padre fissò mia madre.

"Io ho smesso di capirla dieci anni fa" rispose lei rassegnata. In effetti non tutti traevano piacere dall'avere erbacce che devastavano la propria veranda. Con destrezza mamma aprì la porta e finalmente entrammo. Questa volta nessun verso non identificato uscì dalla mia bocca. Al momento ero troppo sconcertata. Prima di notare il grande e impolverato lampadario appeso al soffitto, prima di notare la grande scalinata che portava al primo piano, prima di notare la porta in legno che dava al salotto e che mamma aveva subito aperto, notai il bianco. Tutto in quel luogo era bianco, dall'intonaco delle pareti alle piastrelle in marmo, dalle scale ai drappi che coprivano alcuni dei mobili lasciati dai vecchi proprietari. Era decisamente inquietante.

"Allora, che ne pensi?" chiese mamma "Ah, è vero! Tanto quale che sia il tuo parere non conta" Corrugai le sopracciglia e la guardai corrucciata.

"Lo sai che sei davvero antipatica quando fai così?"

"Scherzi a parte, come ti sembra?" chiese mio padre con una decina di teli bianchi tra le braccia. Perché doveva andare sempre così di fretta! Cosa ci trovava di tanto orribile nella calma?

"La ridipingeremo, vero?"

"In effetti" Sì avvicinò ad una delle parerti ed indicò prima quella, poi la propria carnagione "Non c'è molta differenza"

"Sì, la dipingeremo, se vuoi" mi rassicurò mia madre "ma per il resto?" Mi guardai intorno con attenzione prima di risponderle.

"Sì, mi piace" affermai "dopo che l'avremo ridipinta, sia chiaro" precisai.

"Bene" se ne uscì mio padre con un sorriso. In quel mentre il suo cellulare squillò. Rispose prima che lo squillo fosse finito.

"Pronto?" Alcuni secondi di attesa "Certo." Il secondo dopo era già tornato fuori sotto la pioggia.

"Intanto che tuo padre finisce di parlare con la ditta di trasporti vai a sceglierti la tua camera"

"Ah! Credo che tra una camera e l'altra non ci sarà molta differenza" dissi incamminandomi verso la scalinata "Bianco, bianco, bianco, bianco…" cominciai a blaterare.

Infatti le pareti del primo piano erano tutte bianche, compresa la moquette del pavimento. Cominciai ad aprire con malinconia tutte le porte che incontravo, ma, come previsto, tutte le stanze sembravano uguali. La casa però non era male, soprattutto per una cosa: nella parte retrostante dell'edificio il calcestruzzo delle pareti era stato sostituito dal vetro. In questo modo tutte le stanze della casa possedevano una grande parete-finestra che si apriva su un paesaggio mozzafiato, fatto di alberi e montagne. Altro punto in più per la nuova casa.

L'ultima stanza del primo piano, a differenza delle altre, era anticipata da una porta in legno più spessa e con alcune decorazioni. La stanza oltre quella porta era la più grande di tutta la casa, come lo era anche la vetrata come parete. Ma era già occupata; davanti alla vetrata c'era già una scrivania, che mio padre aveva già pensato di privare del telo, e alle pareti grandi ed alti scaffali vuoti. Sarebbe stato senz'altro il suo ufficio. Decisi perciò di passare al piano superiore, mentre sentivo il rumore dei camion di trasporti avvicinarsi.

Al secondo piano la ricerca della camera ebbe finalmente esiti positivi e perfino inattesi. Non avrei mai creduto che in quella casa ci potesse essere una camera che non avesse pareti bianche. Anche la stanza in questione come le altre aveva la parete-finestra, ma l'intonaco delle altre non era bianco, ma di un caldo oro, il mio colore preferito d'altronde. Avrei anche potuto scegliere un'altra delle infinite camere della casa e decidere poi io il colore delle pareti, ma avere la camera già pronta era un grande risparmio di tempo.

Sentii voci estranee e rudi provenire dal salotto: gli addetti della compagnia di trasloco dedussi.

"C'avrei scommesso che avresti scelto questa" Mio padre era apparso dietro di me per un preciso motivo; odiava la calma, e di conseguenza le persone che facevano le cose con calma. Aveva quindi dato immediatamente a mamma il compito di informare gli addetti dove collocare i vari mobili, non sopportando la loro lentezza di persone normali. Non avrebbe retto e si sarebbe innervosito.

"Vediamo se indovino dove vorrai sistemare i tuoi mobili" lui si avvicinò al vetro "qua la scrivania e qua vicino il letto" si volse verso di me "perché scommetto che vorrai goderti a pieno questa fantastica vista." Mio padre mi conosceva davvero bene.

"Sono davvero spettacolari queste pareti-finestre"

"Già" affermai io. Lui ritornò alla stanza.

"Là lo scaffale dei libri, nell'angolo lo specchio e vicino l'armadio, nell'altro angolo l'impianto stereo" Cominciò infine ad indicare vari punti sul pavimento "e qua un cd, qua un altro, là un altro ancora." Non ero stata mai una campionessa nell'ordine ed i miei cd ne erano la prova. Mio padre cominciò ad osservarmi.

"Dov'è finito il porta cd che ti ho regalato?" Feci spallucce. In realtà lo avevo regalato al signor Jackson, il mio vicino di casa a Chicago, se si poteva definire vicino una persona che abitava a quasi un chilometro di distanza. Non era brutto quel raccoglitore, ma serviva al signor Jackson per i suoi dischi in vinile e mi era sembrato un gesto gentile regalarglielo. Io sarei stata bene anche senza. No, ad essere sincera odiavo quel porta cd; era ingombrante ed inutile e da tempo me ne volevo sbarazzare.

"Ah… lo sapevi che il signor Jackson ne ha uno uguale?" Cavolo, beccata.

"Davvero? Che coincidenza…" dissi facendo finta di nulla.

"Ah ha" mi guardò poi con un sorriso sincero "ma te ne ho regalato un altro" Cavolo alla seconda.

"Non avresti dovuto" Certo che non avresti dovuto!Cercai di sembrare contenta, ma lui non sembrava convinto.

"Sto scherzando. Lo so che l'hai regalato al signor Jackson perché ne aveva bisogno" Il "perché ne aveva bisogno" non era proprio proprio giusto, ma non volevo mettere i puntini sulle 'i'.

"Smettila però di provare a raccontare bugie; con noi non ci riesci e questo lo sai." Già, era vero; io mi impegnavo, ma non capivo come diamine riuscivano a beccarmi sempre. Cominciò a battere convulsamente il piede sul pavimento stizzito ed annoiato.

"Quanto tempo ci mettono ancora?" Questa volta fui io a sbuffare. Guardai l'orologio.

"Sono passati a malapena cinque minuti. Dovrai aspettare fino a sera perché finiscano di sistemare tutto"

"E quindi devono passare ancora un po' d'ore" sbottò particolarmente irritato.

"Sei insopportabile quando fai così"

"Sai che l'unica persona che non mi dispiacerebbe uccidere è quella che di nome fa Calma e di cognome Tranquillità" Scossi la testa.

"Lo so che le mie battute sono delle trovate geniali, ma non ti permetto di copiarle!"

"No, sono delle pessime battute che solo una ragazza strana come te potrebbe concepire"

"Grazie per la ragazza strana" dissi sarcastica.

I miei genitori erano diversi dagli altri in molti aspetti ed anche un po' particolari, come d'altronde lo ero io, in altri modi però. Ormai loro si divertivano a prendermi in giro per come mi comportavo. Per esempio, la ragazza di sedici anni tipo si trucca, indossa vestiti mediamente aderenti, gonne, stivali, borsette. Per me, invece, era un po' diverso: l'unica cosa che mettevo sulla mia faccia era il sapone la mattina, i miei vestiti non erano più stretti di una L, anche se portavo ufficialmente una M, e le parole "gonna" "stivali" e "borsetta" non appartenevano al mio dizionario. Mamma apparse all'improvviso davanti alla porta.

"I traslocatori devono sistemare i mobili nella camera di Abigail" comunicò guardando sconfortata mio padre, che scosse la testa e sbuffò uscendo dalla stanza, seguito da me disperata quanto mamma. Come dicevo, anche lui a quanto stranezza non scherzava.

Aprii improvvisamente gli occhi a causa di quell'assordante rumore. Una mano uscì automaticamente dal piumone del letto per cercare a tastoni quella terribile… cosa. Finalmente il rumore smise. Mi girai dalla parte opposta ed affondai la testa sotto le coperte. L'uomo non si poteva risparmiare l'invenzione della sveglia, che diamine? Di malavoglia tirai giù le coperte. Un per niente accogliente freschetto mi avvolse e mi spinse a rimettere le coperte immediatamente dov'erano prima. Sbuffai alla sola idea di dover ritirar fuori la testa.

"Che palle…" mormorai scaraventando letteralmente le coperte giù dal letto.

Mi alzai ed uscii dalla camera in modo simile ad un automa per dirigermi verso il bagno, ovvero la stanza direttamente opposta alla mia. Mi lavai e tornai in camera per scegliere i vestiti. Optai per la mia tuta preferita, quella dorata. Oggi era il primo giorno di scuola e mi sarebbe piaciuto che non fosse un disastro sociale. Volevo cercare di adattarmi più che potevo, per questo avevo scelto quella; era la meno larga che avevo e la più elegante, a modo suo, s'intende. D'altro canto i jeans non li potevo vedere, in quanto erano assurdamente stretti e scomodi, quindi la scelta non sarebbe mai ricaduta su di loro. Scesi poi al pianoterra a prepararmi la colazione. Arrivata in salotto ebbi una bella sorpresa; i miei genitori mentre dormivo avevano finito di ordinare tutto quello che mancava ed adesso a vivacizzare l'ingresso c'era il grande tappeto persiano su cui adoravo distendermi e arrotolarmi.

Una volta che gli addetti ai traslochi avevano terminato mamma e papà, con sua grande gioia, avevano provveduto a risistemare meglio la casa, mettendo a posto il salotto, la cucina e le altre stanze, ad eccezione della mia, l'unica di cui mi sono personalmente occupata.

Attraversai velocemente l'ingresso per entrare in salotto. Ecco un'altra sorpresa; le pareti erano state ridipinte d'oro. Ora sì che andavano bene. Il salotto ne aveva proprio bisogno; prima l'unica cosa che si distaccava dal bianco era un pianoforte che i vecchi proprietari avevano lasciato. Giunsi quindi in cucina, una grande cucina bianca, che però il legno del tavolo e dei mobili non rendeva monocolore. Proprio sul tavolo c'era la mia colazione. Avevo detto mille volte a mamma che della cucina me ne occupavo io, ma lei non mi aveva mai lasciato fare. Diceva che cucinavo da schifo, ma, primo, che ne sapeva lei di come cucinavo, e secondo, certo che cucinavo da schifo se non mi lasciava mai provare! Incominciai a mangiare sola, chiedendomi dove fossero andati quei due.

Nemmeno a farlo apposta erano già lì davanti a me, vestiti e pronti per la loro prima giornata di lavoro. La gonna che arrivava alle ginocchia di mia madre ed i bellissimi e lunghi capelli castano ramati tirati indietro la facevano sembrare nient'altro che la maestra delle elementari per eccellenza e lo stesso era per mio padre, un perfetto medico con completo nero e camicia azzurra, insieme all'indimenticabile camice bianco. Assomigliavano molto a protagonisti di qualche telefilm; solo che in questo caso mia madre era la dolce e gentile maestra delle elementari _strafiga_, mentre mio padre era il brillante medico chirurgo_ strafigo. _Non c'era che dire, i miei genitori erano davvero belli. A differenza della figlia dal naso a patata. In quello momento però c'era un piccolissimo problema che… tanto piccolo poi non era. Mi guardavano sorridenti, aspettando.

"Allora?" mi chiesero. Li scrutai da capo a piedi con aria critica. Non c'eravamo proprio.

"Non più di venticinque" dissi risoluta alla fine.

"Non più di venticinque? Ne dobbiamo dimostrare almeno trenta!" esclamò mia madre.

"Nessuno vi crederà trentenni!" Mio padre corrugò la fronte serio.

"Non possiamo fare di più, Abi, lo sai. E con i documenti la gente ci crederà comunque…"

"Fate come volete, la mia opinione l'ho detta…" borbottai guardando improvvisamente interessata il latte che stavo muovendo con il cucchiaio.

"Almeno un minimo di incoraggiamento lo potresti anche dare." Alzai improvvisamente gli occhi.

"Volete un incoraggiamento? Va bene!" indicai mia madre "Tu, spero che con il tuo sorriso ammalierai tanti dolci bambini. E tu" indicando mio padre "ti auguro di conquistare tutte le infermiere dell'ospedale" Entrambi mi guardarono con un risolino sul viso.

"Bè… se meglio di così non riesci a fare…" disse mio padre scuotendo la testa per poi guardare l'orologio della cucina "Sophie, è ora di andare"

"Già. Buon primo giorno di scuola, Abi. Ci vediamo dopo." disse mia madre con già indosso il cappotto. Già, primo giorno di scuola.

"E ricordati…"

"…che i miei genitori sono morti in un incidente stradale due anni fa ed ora vivo con i miei zii, lo so!" finii per mio padre. Tra poco mi sarebbe uscito dalle orecchie. Mio padre sorrise.

"Buona giornata, tesoro!" dissero all'unisono, prima di chiudere la porta. Il biscotto che avevo in mano mi si frantumò tra le dite. Tesoro, ma ti prego. Guardai l'orologio anch'io. Tra poco sarei dovuta andare. Presi un altro biscotto e lo immersi nel latte.

Far credere di avere un'età diversa; molti lo facevano, ma si fingevano più giovani, non più vecchi. Era un dato di fatto; i miei due genitori sembravano terribilmente giovani per avere una figlia diciassettenne e tentare di dimostrarsi più vecchi era impossibile, soprattutto quando la figlia poteva essere benissimo scambiata per loro sorella; anche se in realtà erano dei vecchiacci, soprattutto mio padre. Scossi la testa; solo loro potevano farlo, vampiri.

Sono curiosissima di sapere cosa ne pensate. Come inizio è un po' poco, ma dal secondo capitolo ci saranno importanti sviluppi.


End file.
